


She Said--

by girlinredshoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinredshoes/pseuds/girlinredshoes
Summary: James Potter decided that this would be the last time he would ask Lily Evans to go out with him. And she said... Jily. One-shot.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 12





	She Said--

James Potter only felt nervous every time he would play Quidditch. He was an amazing Chaser, yes that was a given fact, but there were times wherein he also doubted himself. It all started when they lost to Slytherin back in his second year at Hogwarts.

So now, why was he feeling nervous? He wouldn't be playing Quidditch. He would just ask the girl of his dreams to go out with him for the nth time. It was not really a big deal since he was asking her to go out with him every chance he got since their third year at Hogwarts. So what was the fuss and nervousness all about?

"You know, Prongs, if she said no, stop it already, okay? Maybe she doesn't like you like the way you want her," his best friend, Sirius Black, said.

They were currently eating breakfast at the Great Hall. James told his friends about his plans since tomorrow was the Hogsmeade weekend.

"This will be the last time, Padfoot. We're graduating this year. So yeah, if she said no..." James released the snitch he nicked yesterday and let it fly around him. He always had the habit of showing off with the snitch. Even though he was a Chaser, he was also good in catching the snitch.

"There are other birds out there _yah_ know? Look at your right, that Ravenclaw girl is checking you out." Sirius laughed, and then ate his porridge.

"Must be the Head Boy badge." Moony, Remus Lupin, his other best friend chuckled.

"Yeah, must be the badge," James said and bit his bread.

They were currently on their last year at Hogwarts. And to everyone's surprise, including him, Dumbledore appointed him as Head Boy. Who would think that one of the troublemakers at Hogwarts since their first year would be appointed as Head Boy? No one!

"But then you know, living with Evans in the Head Room, it felt like we had formed a connection. So I really had a good feeling about this," James said. The appointed Head Girl was none other than Lily Evans.

"Well I hope your good feeling will last because she's coming. And, she doesn't look good," Sirius said, looking over James's shoulders.

James looked back, at the entrance of the Great Hall. He saw Lily Evans walking so fast at their direction. She wasn't looking good. What happened?

"Potter!" she said when she reached their table.

"Morning, Evans," James said, trying not to look nervous in front of her.

She sat next to him. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she whispered at him while getting food.

"Oh!"

Well, truth be told, being the Head student together with Lily Evans brought them a lot more closer. No more bickering with each other, and James actually got tired of hexing anyone _just for_ _fun_. They would patrol together, plan the meetings together, and even live together... And last night, they kind of hang out at their common room. They just talked and talked anything about their lives. James found out a lot of things about her. That was the reason he had a very good feeling today. And they actually slept- _literally-_ on the sofa. When James woke up, Lily was sleeping so cutely and soundly so he decided not to wake her up and just carried her to her room.

"I'm sorry, you were sleeping, I don't have the heart to wake you up," he said and looked at her.

She looked flushed and then continued eating.

_Hmm... I wonder why?_ he thought.

Sirius was nudging him to go ask Lily now.

James took a deep breath. "Evans-" He was cut short when someone sat next to her. None other than Amos Diggory. _Bloody hell?_

"Lily! Are you free this Saturday? Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked smoothly.

James snorted.

Lily looked at James and he stared back at her, hoping she would say no.

To his surprise, she said, "I'm sorry, Amos, but I already have plans this Saturday."

"Oh. Okay? Maybe next time?"

"About that..."

"I'm sorry, Amos, but the girl said no," James interrupted.

"Oh yes, Potter? Coming from you? The guy who has been turned down by Lils for like how many times again?" Amos laughed arrogantly.

"Really? Try me." James gritted his teeth and then, for the last time... _This is it!_ "Lily Evans, would you like to go out with me?" he asked hopefully and nervously. His heart was pounding so hard. He could feel his sweat forming on his forehead.

Amos laughed and crossed his arms on his chest.

Lily stared at James. Her green eyes were so beautiful he wouldn't get tired looking at those beautiful eyes. "James..."

_I think I already know the answer._ James nodded, stood up. He saw Amos smirking at him. James turned his back at them. He noticed that everyone's attention were on them. The Great Hall was suddenly quiet. James was about to walk away when he felt a hand touched his arm.

He looked back and saw Lily standing too.

"Yes!" she shouted. "Yes, James," she said, smiling. Her green eyes twinkling.

James's heart was still pounding crazily. _This is_ _crazy!_ He thought only Quidditch could make him feel like this. But now, this moment... he couldn't contain his happiness. This was more than after winning the house cup last fifth year.

James was dumbstruck for a moment until Sirius stood up and tapped his back. "Nice one, mate. Finally!"

"Uhh, yes what?"

Everyone started laughing.

And then Lily tiptoed and kissed James on the cheek! "Yes, I will go out with you, James," she whispered, and then left the Great Hall. He swore that her face looked like her hair-red!

"Congratulations, Prongs!"

"Way to go, James!" his friends cheered him.

"She really did say 'yes,' yes?"


End file.
